CACW Alternate Ending
by Illogical1
Summary: An alternate take on Civil War's ending. Spoiler Alert. Go watch the movie before reading this!


**AN: I was crushed at the end of CACW when Bucky was placed back into cryo freeze, so I fixed it.**

 **I don't own anything, but if I did, Bucky would not have gone back into cryo and he and Steve would have at least hugged.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Civil War Alternate Ending

Bucky stared down at the cryo tube that was about to become his home for the foreseeable future. Suddenly, he was grateful for the programing that kept him from shaking. He didn't want these strangers to see his fear.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I can't trust my own mind." Bucky said, flashing a sad smile. "Until we figure out a way to get HYDRA outta my head, I think going back under is the best thing, for everybody."

Bucky carefully left out that this was a better option than execution, at least for Steve. Bucky would be out of everybody's way and Steve wouldn't have to mourn him. As much as Bucky wished for death, he refused to do that to Steve. Again.

Steve let out a sad smile as the technician led Bucky to the pod. Bucky smiled back as the techs prepped him. Steve looked as if he wanted to say something, but nothing seemed right. Bucky nodded to him anyway. He took one last look at Steve and closed his eyes, inhaling as the cold frosted over his body, hopefully for the last time.

X-X-X

Bucky had honestly not expected to wake up. He didn't think he could be saved, and yet here he was, waking up. By the time he was fully aware of his surroundings, he was laid out on a medical bed, IV dripping into his one arm.

"Hey man," Bucky jumped and turned his head to see Sam Wilson standing in the doorway. He didn't look much older, maybe just outside a few years.

"How long's it been?" Bucky rasped.

"Four years." Sam answered stiffly. Bucky had expected it to have been much longer.

"Did you find a cure?"

"Wanda did. She literally pulled HYDRA out of you when you were sleeping. You're free now. Congratulations."

Bucky was stunned. He was free? What was free? Had he ever been free? "Where's Steve?" He voiced the only question he could without his voice shaking.

Sam's face broke. His eyes glazed over and that was all Bucky needed to know the truth. That he was now well and truly alone.

"How?" Bucky whispered not trusting his wavering voice.

"There was another alien invasion. Cap—Steve—didn't make it. I'm sorry Bucky." It was the first time Wilson had called him by his preferred name. Bucky would have given anything for him to take it back. "He wanted you to have this." Sam said, brandishing the shield.

"I thought he gave it up."

"He picked it back up. He made amends with Tony and took back the mantle of Cap right when we needed him the most. He got killed for it."

Bucky heaved a sob as he hefted the shield with his one arm. "You stupid, reckless punk," he breathed. "I couldn't trust you not to do anything stupid after all, now could I?"

Bucky finally caved and cried. Sam did too. They ended up a blubbering mess on the bed, mourning the greatest friend either man ever had. Bucky didn't want to be awake anymore.

The End

* * *

Alternate Happy Ending

Bucky had honestly not expected to wake up. He didn't expect to be saved, and yet here he was, waking up. By the time he was fully aware of his surroundings, he was laid out on a medical bed, IV dripping into his one arm.

"Missed you, Jerk." A cheerful voice said from his left. Bucky looked over his shoulder to see Steve sitting in a chair next to his bed, drawing pad in his lap.

"Steve?" Bucky rasped, happily surprised to see him again.

"In the flesh." Steve grinned. He didn't look a day older than he did when Bucky went under.

"How long?" Bucky croaked. Steve held a glass of water to his lips and Bucky gratefully slurped through the straw.

"Almost four years. A lot's happened, but we'll fill you in on all that later. How're you feeling?"

Bucky paused, assessing his body for the first time since waking up. Nothing hurt. Not his shoulder, not his back, not his head where he was usually in a constant war against the Soldier. "I'm fine. Good actually. Nothing hurts." Bucky grinned wildly, eyes crinkling, tears forming. "He's gone the Soldier, HYDRA's gone!"

Steve gave a relieved cry of joy and squeezed Bucky's metal shoulder. "Thank God," he breathed, leaning down to wrap his arms around Bucky. Bucky clung back just as hard, crying softly into Steve's neck.

HYDRA was gone. Bucky was free. Steve was safe and they were _together._ Seventy years ago, Bucky would never have hoped for this, but now, he finally had it all.

"Let's go home, Punk."

Steve all too happily agreed.

Happy Ending!

 **Thank you for letting me express my feels! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or tell me how you think CACW should have ended.**

 **And of course, thanks to my amazing beta, You'remyFriend!**


End file.
